Thing
The "Thing" is an aggressive mob / enemy that can be found in the Corruption Level or will also spawn on any kind of corrupted blocks in an area, and just like all corrupted mobs it won't die in broad sunlight. As of current, the Thing is the strongest and most durable creature found in the game. Killing it will require about 40 to 50 strokes with a Lumite sword. Unfortunately, this creature is able to kill you very quickly. Around 4-5 hits is what it takes for a Thing to kill you even if you wear Lumite Armor. The Thing also has the best drops in the entire game. Killing it will usually give you Corruption Dust and parts of Diamond equipment or more rarely Diamond Mining Cells, the second highest tier of items. Things can also drop Arctec furniture (Lanterns, Tables, Chests), Advanced Extractors and/or Gas Lamps. Other typical loot dropped by the Thing might be rare recipes like for Super Extractors (the Thing is the only source for this recipe!), Colored Beacons, Adobe Roofs, Hardened Lava Wall and other building-blocks. You can also tame "Things" as Pets, but be aware that the process of taming one will take slightly more than a minute to complete. Tamed Things prefer corrupted meals of all kinds. Harvesting Things will give you less loot compared to what can be obtained by killing or dismissing them. However since tamed animals can be harvested infinitely and harvesting Things takes a lot less effort than finding and killing them (which would reduce the durability of your sword/s a lot), it is recommended to keep one or two Things in your farm, as they are a good source for rare recipes, Diamond equipment and Corruption Dust. Easily killing or taming Things Things are the strongest enemy in the game, which makes facing one unprepared about as survivable as jumping off a high cliff. But because of their valuable loot or harvest, killing or taming Things can be considered highly rewarding. Unfortunately, this can be very hard if you do not know what to do. But there are a few surefire ways to kill or tame a Thing without being killed: In earlier versions of Creativerse creatures were unable to swim and could easily be tamed or killed on the shores of any kind of liquids while the player character was standing inside the liquid. This does not work any longer. Also Ladders were once a safe place where creatures would not reach you even if they were extremely close - in fact they did not even try to attack anyone standing on a ladder. Creatures nowadays (as of R31 in May 2016) still are unable to climb ladders, but if you can reach them, they can usually also reach you... Mineral Water: any corrupted creature including Things will die if they stay in contact with Mineral Water for too long. You can purify Corrupted Water in the Corruption layer with Healing Beacons or Purification Bombs and create an inaccessible place like a long Wood Ladder upwards in the middle of it. If you meet a Thing you can flee there and quickly run up the ladder. The Thing (and other corrupted creatures) will follow you to the foot of said ladder and into the Mineral Water, where they will die sooner or later. This will make Taming pretty much impossible though. Explosive Bombs can kill Things of course just as many other kinds of Explosives can. From (high) up on a ladder you can throw Bombs at leisure without being touched. Stun Bombs: a good measure to tame Things. Stun Bombs are regularly found in Treasure Chests, on Keepas and can be easily created with a few easy to come by ingredients. Enemies hit with a Stun Bomb will be paralyzed for about 4 seconds. If you keep throwing them on Things, they won't have the ability to fight back, preventing you from taking damage while hitting them with your weapon or taming them with a Taming Collar. Prepare to take a lot of Stun Bombs with you when using this tactic, as Things are very durable. Stun Bombs can currently (as of R31 in May 2016) kill creatures too, but "fortunately" it's quite hard to kill a Thing. Gaps: any deep (!) gap of at least 1 block width cannot be overcome by most creatures except for the long reach of Trog's attack and Rockzilla. So you can build platforms that are unaccessible from below (at least 3 blocks or more above the ground!) and then additionally build steps leading up there - but ending with a distance of at least 1 block before that platform. You can easily jump over such narrow gaps (actually you can most often even simply walk/run across without falling down) but most enemies can only follow you up to the end of the stair/edge of the gap and cannot cross the gap. Most of the times enemies stop to move completely at the edge and then you can carefully position yourself so that you can reach and hit or tame them, while they remain immobile. Fences: can be used to stay safe from Things (or any other creature) currently (as of R31 in May 2016). Creativerse Thing Pet R23 6103.jpg Creativerse Thing Pet R23 21185.jpg Creativerse Thing Pet eating488.jpg Creativerse Thing Pet cleaning1474.jpg Creativerse Thing stay till the morning01.jpg Creativerse_Analysis_Thing_405.jpg Gallery Category:Aggressive Category:Corruption layer Category:Pets Category:Creatures